


Black Is The Colour

by BlueOnyx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Dwarrowdam, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, Female Dwarf, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Implied Elrond/Lindir, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-Ons, One Shot, Rivendell, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, fem!Bilbo, fem!Lindir, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOnyx/pseuds/BlueOnyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to her own question echoed in her thoughts, the one thing she knew would get through to Thorís—her <em>touch</em>, both loving and pleasuring. But to draw the worry from her mind completely? That would require something utterly distracting, and Bilba had no idea what that could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Is The Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This can work as a sequel to [Through Her Dooring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535484), though one is not necessary to the understanding of the other. Heed the tags, there is use of a strap-on enhanced with magic, and all that involves. Title taken from the traditional song of the [same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBIDgUQiu-8) (very gay rendition, btw).

  


Bilba stewed in the courtyard, unsure of what to do.

She'd left Thorís in their chambers after it had become unbearable to be around her any longer—not as she was, grumbling and glaring at that old map. The evening's council with Lady Elrond had ended more than an hour previously, but had left her in such a state that Bilba had never seen. 

One would have thought that the dwarf-queen would be glad, be grateful, to learn information that would be crucial to their quest—information that may very well save their efforts from being entirely wasted. Perhaps she _was_  grateful, in her own way, but it would not dare show on her face. Instead, her very clear agitation took her from Bilba and the Company for a time, to skulk through the halls and retrace her steps over narrow stone bridges, to glare out over the moonlit valley.

When she had returned to sit by the fireside with her burglar, she was no better. Bilba grew weary of hearing "... when the thrush knocks..." and "... last light of Durin's Day..." being whispered over and over again, until at last she closed her book, stood up, and slipped out of the room. She wondered if the dwarrowdam had even noticed her departure.

Bilba paced in the center of the dim courtyard, now infected with Thorís' dark mood. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as her bare feet slapped the stone, trying to think of how to regain her peace as well as bring some upon Thorís. She knew come morning, when the Company was due to leave, that the queen must show the wholehearted confidence of a leader once more; any continuation of this juvenile display would resume the journey on the wrong foot.

To reassure her—that was a given. But how to calm her in the first place, to make her believe her burglar, to enthrall her with Bilba instead of the old map?

The answer to her own question echoed in her thoughts, the one thing she knew would get through to Thorís—her _touch_ , both loving and pleasuring. But to draw the worry from her mind completely? That would require something utterly distracting, and Bilba had no idea what that could be.

She breathed deeply, at last coming to rest.

The cool of the stone bench felt nice on her back, drawing away the warmth of the summer night. She stretched out, gazing up at the moon and the stars and listening to the constant roar of the waterfall. Wind rattled the trees, adding to the noise, and a breeze swept up a stray curl to play across her forehead.

She loved this Elven home, she decided. The idea of coming back to spend more days here, long after this journey finished, was enough to drive away any last sour thought, and to put a light smile on her face. And so her own peace was regained. 

Now, to—

Bilba froze. The soft pad of feet was much too close for a casual passerby from the nearby corridor. She sat up as the culprit glided into view.

It was a lady elf, ghostly and elegant in the moonlight. Bilba recognized her from earlier during their stay, a fair figure so often seen walking beside Lady Elrond.

"Er. . . Lindir, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Mistress Baggins." Lindir smiled and tilted her head slightly.

Bilba began to ramble before the elf could continue, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Am I not supposed to be out here? I was actually just going off to bed. Or am I being called somewhere? Not another meeting, surely, at this time of night?"

Lindir opened her mouth before closing it again, barely concealing a laugh. "Nothing of the sort." She stepped quietly, moving around Bilba, her chin in the air and her eye on the hobbit. "I am, in fact, here to deliver a gift to you."

"A gift?"

" _A gift_. It is a blessing bestowed by Lady Elrond, in hopes that your journey with Thorís Oakenshield is a pleasant one." The elf was swiftly towering over the hobbit once more, her arm outstretched. "I dare say you will find use for it."

She looked down at the solid, cold object the elf maiden had placed in her hands. Impossibly smooth, Bilba ran her fingers over all of it, trying to discern its shape and purpose—but the thing was too dark to see in such dim light, even for her excellent hobbit eyes. Her feet took her instinctively toward a lantern in the nearby corridor to gain a better view.

A raven shade comparable to the locks of her beautiful queen, the smooth glass was a work of fine craftsmanship unlike anything Bilba had encountered. A main shaft with delicate ribbing flowed into a base with a somewhat shorter, smaller shaft, to create an approximate, if somewhat obtuse 'L' shape. The entire piece was strategically attached to fine leather straps. 

It was now quite obvious what it was. She blushed deeply as she recalled Thorís whispering hotly in her ear as they had held each other under a blanket in the dead of night, the sleeping Company oblivious to their slow grinding. It was in that moment that the dam had described such a contraption, detailing just how she would use it to fuck her burglar 'till she could no longer walk straight.

_'Till she could no longer_. . . It was perfect. A perfect solution. But how did they know—?

Bilba dashed back into the courtyard, her faced flushed a crimson shade that the elf could not fully appreciate.

"The light may show you its purpose," Lindir drawled, poised on the stone bench. "But you shall discover there is far more to it than meets the eye. It is an acceptable gift, I hope?"

"Oh, I say! More than acceptable! But how—"

"Shh!" Lindir was on her feet in an instant. "The First Children of Ilúvatar are the most perceptive creatures in the land. Though you are of a quiet folk, Mistress Baggins, dwarves are most certainly not. And this valley—" Lindir began to leave, only to look back over her shoulder at Bilba. 

_"This valley has ears."_

 

..:•:..

 

Bilba swiftly fled the courtyard, not stopping until she was before her chamber door again. Should anyone have come across her with the _object_  in her hand, she would have absolutely _died_ with embarrassment. And should it have been one of the dwarves—well, she'd had just about enough of their knowing smirks and winks as it was.

When she slipped through the door, she discovered that, though the fire was still burning brightly, Thorís had abandoned her place beside it. Neither was she in bed, Bilba noticed as she padded past it on her way to the washroom, though the silken sheets appeared disturbed.

Bilba let a good amount of lukewarm water into the basin, grabbed the soap, and worked a lather over her hands and under her fingernails. Next was the dildo, rubbed thoroughly with the good Elven suds and then rinsed until there was no trace left on the glass.

Bilba stood on the rug by the soft Elven bed, wondering how to proceed with her plan. She came to a decision, looping the leather straps over a bedpost to let the dildo hang cleanly in the air for a moment. After neatly folding her maroon jacket and leaving it on the dresser, she doffed all her remaining clothes and let them fall onto the rug.

Fully naked, she reclaimed the waiting harness and fastened the longest strap over her hips. The main shaft jutted out and tilted upwards, the hind shaft only nesting between her legs for the moment. It wasn't fully secure, only enough to wear loosely as she sought her queen.

Though it was made purely of glass, and certainly solidly at that, it was the perfect weight. Neither cumbersome nor fragile, Bilba was in awe of the skill and magic required to create such a thing.

It was a strange feeling to walk with the cock on. Strange—but _very_ good. The mere fact that it was on her was enough to draw heat to her folds. The cock bobbed up and down in rhythm with her breasts as she stepped, the base joint brushing against her clit and sending out bursts of pleasure. It served to make her thoroughly wet, her juices leaking down to cover the hind shaft. 

Bilba found Thorís on the balcony, once again absorbed by her doubts and worries as she looked up at the moon.

She stepped up behind her queen, her palms gently finding their place on her shoulders. Bilba closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the back of Thorís' blue tunic, working her hands over the tense muscles and kissing along her spine through the fabric.

"It does you no good to dwell," Bilba whispered slowly. "You've done all you can for now."

Thorís bowed her head and Bilba felt the muscles relax under her hands. "I know. But I cannot sleep."

Bilba strummed her fingertips along the dam's ribs, inching forward until she closed her palms over clothed breasts. She began to knead them, stroking her thumbs over Thorís' nipples, gratified when she felt them harden.

Bilba puffed a hot breath up her neck. "You don't have to."

Dripping with arousal and desperate for movement on her clit, she bucked into the small space between them. The cock bounced and she was rewarded, but she was careful not to let it hit Thorís.

Bilba thrust her hips again and again, a moan escaping her.

Thorís spun around, and though the sight of her naked, heaving burglar was distracting, her eyes focused instead on the dark, protruding object.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes wide. As Bilba well knew, the moonlight was not enough for her to see it clearly.

Bilba reached for her hand to pull her into the lamplit chambers. "Come here and find out."

Thorís gladly followed, her gaze never straying from the object until Bilba let go of her hand, turned around, and made for the bed. She stretched out languidly, twisting her hips and displaying the raven shaft to her queen.

The dam opened her mouth in wonder before closing it tightly a second later. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where did you find that?" 

Bilba kept grinding the air above her. "It is a gift to us—from Lady Elrond," she panted.

Thorís paused. "You mean. . . it is _Elven_."

"Yes."

Bilba ceased her movements and propped up her head to glare at Thorís, who looked away immediately. With an annoyed huff, Bilba climbed off the bed to stand before the dwarrowdam, pulling her head down by her braids for a deep kiss. " _It doesn't matter_."

Thorís seemed to echo her conclusion, for the next thing Bilba knew, the dam had stripped off her clothes and pushed her burglar back onto the bed.

Thorís knelt on the rug, grabbing Bilba's thighs to pull her a little closer. She examined the cock, her eyes tracing every inch, but never touching. 

"It is black like the night," she mused.

"Mm, not quite. It's more like your hair."

Thorís quirked her lips. "Must be coincidence."

"Perhaps not," Bilba suggested. "It is _our_ gift, after all."

Her brow furrowed. "But we have spent mere days in this house."

"The skill of Elves knows no bounds," Bilba stated, the wonder clear in her voice. Thorís' expression darkened considerably in response.

A moment lingered, in which Bilba almost regretted her words. But if she could not ease the dwarrowdam's venom towards Elves, then who could?

"Their generosity does," Thorís finally hissed. "They will give us _toys_ when it suits them, but when it comes to _saving lives_ —" Bilba saw in Thorís' eyes that her mind was elsewhere again, stewing in the wrongs done to her people and the weight of the final task to right them once more. 

Well, that would _not do_.

"They are not their kin," Bilba gently reminded her. "And it has no bearing on the here and now, with this fine tool that seeks to be used. As a craftsperson yourself, surely you can appreciate its beauty."

Thorís rolled her eyes. "Aye, this glass was masterfully wrought. But I've seen comparable Dwarven work come out of the mountain stone," she declared. Thorís leaned in closer to the cock, her lips barely an inch from the head, and gazed up at Bilba through her dark lashes. "In fact, I would have packed one if I had any way of knowing that. . . _you_. . . were to happen to me."

A rush of affection swept over Bilba, her heart swelling with the inescapable fact that the dwarf-queen held her in high regard, perhaps even loved her. That the nights they spend tucked together meant more than warm bodies and base desires. She felt a blush rising up through her neck and cheeks.

Bilba looked down at the black glass nestled between her legs, conjuring an image of a Dwarven creation that could have had an earlier role in their time together. She pondered it for a second, but a feeling remained, one of satisfaction and simplicity. 

"Such a thing isn't necessary for you and I," she stated, watching as Thorís slowly licked her lips. "It's just. . . _very nice_."

Bilba desperately wished Thorís would take the cock into her mouth, to see her lavish the tip and drag her calloused hands along the shaft, even though it would do her no good physically. Reveling in the mere hot breaths on her inner thighs, she imagined just what that would do to her. 

Though that act would be more than enough to sate her needs for the night, the sudden thought of thrusting the cock into Thorís was overwhelming and left her positively soaked.

But she needed to test the waters first, to ascertain whether that was what Thorís wanted.

Bilba reached out to thread her fingers through Thorís' black locks, combing and petting her. "Would you prefer, my queen," she began, taking the cock in her other hand to tug on it slowly, "to wear this instead of me? Perhaps if you wield it as well as you do a sword. . ."

Heat flashed in Thorís' eyes as she looked up at Bilba, but she slowly shook her head. "Next time. For tonight, I would much prefer. . . this." At last she gripped the cock, laying her warm palm over Bilba's, but instead of tugging or caressing it together with her, she used it to aim the tip of the hind shaft at Bilba's entrance. Bilba moaned and rolled her head back as she helped it slowly push into her, slightly bigger than the amount of fingers Thorís usually used.

Bilba slid her hand out from under Thorís', readjusting her grip such that both now held a part of the glass surface. "It is warm!" Thorís gasped. 

So it was. In the midst of it all, Bilba hadn't noticed that it wasn't cold, but it would have surely been uncomfortable if it were. And now that the hind shaft was disappearing into her, it was as if the whole thing was coursing with heat.

It was _magic_. Lindir had said that there was more to it than light would show, is this what she meant? Or was there more still?

When it was completely seated inside of her, Thorís took the remaining straps and fastened them around the very tops Bilba's legs and pulled them directly below her cheeks. She tightened the strap surrounding Bilba's hips, and finally, the cock was ready to fuck her.

For a moment, Bilba relished the feeling of being filled, contracting her walls to bring it in as far as possible. The warmth seemed to stimulate the pleasure spot inside of her, adding to the array of sensations. She fell back on the bed and writhed in the sheets, enjoying the sight of her queen admiring the cock.

Thorís climbed above her, kissing her way up Bilba's abdomen to lick gently at her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked, swirling it with her tongue. She moved to the other for a time, continuing her attentions on the soft flesh while Bilba stroked her thick hair and whispered praises to her queen.

" _Thorís_ ," the hobbit moaned. She began to buck upward, prodding the dam in the stomach.

Suddenly, Bilba ceased all movement. Thorís let the nipple pop out of her mouth, staring intently into Bilba's wide eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I—I'm not quite sure."

Bilba slowly thrust again, once again nudging Thorís' belly. She gasped. "Touch me!"

Thorís was visibly startled, looking down at Bilba's body in its entirety but not taking action.

"I mean, touch my cock!"

Peering curiously at Bilba's face, Thorís took a tentative hand downward, opting to stroke just one finger along the length. Bilba couldn't help it as she arched her back—the feeling went straight to her clit.

Thorís was confused. "I don't understand."

Bilba slid a hand down, wrapping it around her cock. She could sense the pressure and friction coursing back to her clit, moaning as she pumped it. "I can feel it. Because it's in me, I can—I can feel everything."

"How?"

"It is the magic of the Elves."

If Thorís was irritated at the mention of Elves once again, she did not show it. Instead her eyes flashed with a burning lust, an intensity that made a new wave of wetness leak around the inserted glass and out of Bilba.

Bilba could only stare in anticipation as Thorís slid downward, her mouth hovering above the tip of the cock. She was waiting patiently, until at last she got what she wanted in the form of a keening noise from Bilba. "Thorís, _please_. . ."

Smirking, she obeyed and took it into her mouth.

Bilba inhaled sharply. She could feel the hot tongue running over the glass, feel the heat as Thorís took it deeper. Thorís began to suck lightly, bobbing her head as her powerful hands kneaded softly across Bilba's inner thighs. All of the sensations were culminating in Bilba's clit, building her up faster than ever before.

In between her moans, something inside of Bilba begged her to ask the question, "How does it taste?"

Whether by some additional magic, or the mere fact that the glass had been exposed to Bilba's flavor for a time, Thorís replied thickly after her lips slid off, "Like you."

Bilba wasn't sure what pushed her over the edge—the way Thorís said it with a growl, the glint in her eye as she did, or the sight of her reddened lips as they closed around the cock once more. Bilba came hard, pleasure coursing through her clit and spreading to her walls as they contracted around the inserted hind shaft in response.

Thorís continued to suck as Bilba writhed in her high and mewled softly, a new wave of juices leaking around the glass. Thorís noticed approvingly, and as Bilba calmed and began to breathe deeply, she dove her head down to swipe her tongue along the sides of Bilba's folds, lapping around the protruding base of the dildo.

_That_ got Bilba going again, barely letting Thorís finish licking before she sat up as kissed her queen purposefully, her tongue darting past her lips to taste her own essence. Bilba deepened the kiss, sliding a hand across Thorís' shoulder and down to her breasts, while the other closed around the warm cock to continue tugging. It was as sensitive as ever, and already she could feel herself starting to build up again.

Bilba panted, breaking the kiss. Dropping her head down slightly, her lips ghosted up Thorís' neck before brushing along an earlobe. Bilba traced her tongue through a soft, curved recess before whispering hotly, " _Your turn_."

Thorís fluttered her eyelashes and moaned, stealing another kiss from her burglar before slipping past to lay on the bed, claiming the position Bilba was in only moments before. She spread her thighs and met Bilba's gaze, throwing her a look that both dared and demanded her to come closer.

Bilba followed her queen and crawled forward along the silky sheets, cock perfectly aimed but still much too far from its goal. She braced her hands on Thorís' kneecaps, the glass tip standing only inches above her entrance. Slowly, Bilba snaked her fingers down Thorís' strong thighs, grasping hipbones when they met the joints. 

She was tempted, ever so tempted, to dive her head down to ravage the leaking cunt with her tongue. Thorís' thick scent was heavy in the air, practically luring her downward, but Bilba had to restrain herself, needing to save enough of the juices to coat the glass cock.

Rubbing small circles over Thorís' hips with her thumbs, Bilba pushed her own hips down and forward to drag the tip of the cock lightly over Thorís' glistening folds.

Bilba went no further than the momentary tease, caught in a shudder because she could feel the heat, the wetness, _her_. She had to take a deep breath and sit back on her heels to collect herself, for that sampling touch was only the beginning and her clit throbbed again for release.

Thorís, usually very impatient to continue when it came to such a point, seemed to be lost in the wonder of her burglar acting so very wanton and confident. Bilba took it as a sign to continue her game, wanting it to last as long as possible should Thorís have any troubles still on her mind.

"Tell me, my queen," Bilba began playfully. "Would you rather have _this_. . ." She moved her right fingers from their handhold, across Thorís' abdomen, and down to her thick fur before deftly inserting a digit, then swiftly adding another. Thorís opened easily for her, leaking so heavily that some of her juices were being wasted on the sheets below her. Bilba pumped her fingers once, twice, three times before taking them back out to paint the glass cock with her wet fingers, making a show of the way it slicked it up nicely. "Or _this_?"

Thorís' were eyes strikingly darkened and hooded, her mouth slightly open and panting. She made an indiscernible noise of want as she gazed upon the incredible sight. Raising herself slightly on her elbows, she drew her head towards Bilba. She whispered thickly, "I want you to fuck me. _Now_."

Before Thorís resorted to grabbing the shaft to pull it in herself, Bilba took action. Gently lowering her hips, she lined the cock up and nuzzled the head at Thorís' entrance. The heat felt good, so good, but Bilba pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Thorís with the unfamiliar object. As it slid in further and further, Bilba could feel the pressure of the tight heat as delicious pressure on her clit, pulsing hard against the glass.

When the cock was fully sheathed and they were pressed flush together, Bilba leaned forward to kiss Thorís, whose slight panting had turned into gasping breaths. 

"How does it feel?" Bilba asked after breaking the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Incredible." She raised an eyebrow and bucked her hips. "If you'd move, that is."

Bilba grinned, taking hold of Thorís' large hips and drawing the cock back. She pushed in a little quicker this time and was met the rest of the way by Thorís' eager thrust.

Thorís lifted and crossed her feet behind Bilba's back, opening wider for her. They began a slow rhythm, rocking back into the forgiving Elven bed. Bilba shifted her left hand onto the mattress to support her weight, freeing her right to wander up and down Thorís' body, stroking and kneading the hard flesh. It attended to a breast, rolling it in her palm as Thorís moaned and writhed. Bilba stretched her head up to close her mouth around the nipple, savoring the texture and taste before moving on to the other.  

Bilba felt the effort of it quickly catching up with her as sweat began to adorn her forehead, but still she thrust in and out steadily, her mouth now sucking a series of light marks over Thorís' tough canvas. The sensation of sliding along inside of Thorís was maddeningly powerful, and Bilba's clit throbbed like never before. She needed to come badly, and she wondered why she hadn't, if not for the simple fact that she didn't want to quite yet. Did the contraption somehow have properties of control as well?

Thorís had taken to threading her fingers through Bilba's locks while muttering how _beautiful_ she was and how _good_ she was doing, but when her responsive bucking became increasingly desperate, Thorís' praises turned into pleas and Bilba knew she was close. " _Bilba_. . ."

Bilba's right thumb easily found its place on Thorís' clit and caressed it in small circles as she pounded into her faster. Thorís came violently, bucking and holding firmly to Bilba with her powerful legs as her walls contracted around the cock. Trying to keep her needy thrusts going a little longer, Bilba peaked in turn, Thorís' climax luring her over the edge. The glass grew inexplicably warmer and her clit pulsed in release, her queen's name lovingly upon her lips as she succumbed to the high.

They held each other, focusing on the last waves of pleasure riding through their bodies. Eventually Thorís unsheathed herself and rolled Bilba over, letting the hobbit spread out and cool down while she nimbly let the straps of the dildo free, placing kisses all along the pink lines that remained from use.

"Those don't hurt," Bilba reassured Thorís, her heart fluttering at the worshipping gesture.

She smiled in relief. "I'm glad." Thorís closed her hand around the shaft, and Bilba felt one more brush of bliss before a strange emptiness as the glass slid out of her.

"Can you walk straight?" Bilba asked in a joking voice, resting her head on her elbow.

Thorís carefully placed the Elven creation on the nightstand. "If I had to," she replied in a matching tone, but made no move to demonstrate. Instead, she tucked her arm around Bilba's neck and pulled her close.

Bilba, her face screwed up in mock disappointment, let out a dramatic sigh. "Then I suppose I didn't do my job."

A wry chuckle echoed in Thorís' chest. "Believe me, you did more than that," she whispered sincerely. Her expression held nothing but ease and exhaustion, and Bilba could tell that Thorís was thinking only of her.

Thorís settled comfortably next to Bilba and closed her eyes. After a time, she breathed slow and even, enveloped in a peaceful sleep at last. Bilba drew herself away from the warmth and crossed the room, turning all the lamps down until only the moonlight from the balcony lit her way back to bed.

She draped Thorís' arm across her waist, smiling to herself. She resolved to thank Lindir and Lady Elrond in the morning, before the Company left Rivendell.

The gift had worked magnificently.

  



End file.
